Realising reality
by okimmawrite
Summary: Set directly after the ending of 4x17 and based on the spoilers of 4x18, Klaus has just been staked, as he stumbles home in pain, Caroline is the only one who can help him. But Caroline is not acting like herself. Lot's of Klaroline in later chapters to come, stay tuned Klaroline shippers ;)
1. Chapter 1

Klaus, picked himself up off the ground but as soon as he stood up his legs buckled underneath him and he was back to where he started. He let out a low growl which was filled with both frustration and agony.

The stake had felt like a blade of hot fire being plunged into his back and now the stake was gone, the fire seemed to be spreading down into his toes and fingertips, scorching everything in it's path. As Klaus contorted in fits of torture on the ground, he silently vowed to himself to kill Silas and Professor Shane and for a moment the fire inside him dwindled as he pictured himself ripping out both of their hearts. But the flame again licked it's blistering tongue across Klaus' insides once more and he groaned again.

He needed to get out of this place. He couldn't have someone finding him here, so weak and so vulnerable. He needed to get to the mansion. Klaus grit his teeth so that his gleaming fangs were visible. Every muscle in his body was tensed and ready, and with a massive effort he heaved himself off the ground and staggered in the direction of his mansion. Every step he took sent electrifying shockwaves of pain through him. His body convulsed from it's torment but Klaus refused to stop.

The white oak stake was immensely powerful and any other vampire would have been dead if the stake had penetrated their body. The other original vampires would be paralysed for a few days at least, but Klaus perhaps had it worst of all he was strong enough to remain conscious through the intense pain. This white oak stake made vervain look like a pretty flower in comparison.

It seemed to take an eternity for Klaus to clamber up the driveway of his mansion, push through the door and crumple before the fireplace. His shirt was saturated from sweat and his chest heaved heavily as he regained his breath he got his whereabouts, and caught a glimpse of his bewildered blue eyes which now were clouded with pain, in the reflection of the window. Again Klaus picked himself up again despite every muscle in his body screaming at him not to and examined the large, round bloody hole that was pierced through his shirt. To his frustration he couldn't see the complete damage so he ripped his Henleys shirt from his body to reveal his muscled tattooed chest, where glistening beads of sweat cut paths across his torso. He turned and saw the dark red blot between his powerful shoulder blades. It still showed no sign of healing to his dismay.

"How long will I be like this?" He thought in panic to himself.

He dropped down to his knees praying for a break from this torture and for a moment his eyes fixed on the fire place who's flames were crackling maliciously at him. Then Klaus held his breath for a moment. Not because of the pain, but because the fireplace hadn't been lit when he had blundered in. So who had lit the flames?

"I thought it was a bit cold in here. I hope you don't mind," Said a woman's voice that Klaus recognised.

A shower of relief fell over Klaus as he heard Caroline's familiar voice in his ears, he looked up, but then fell back short as he realised something was wrong. She was different. Usually her eyes met his with the same challenging look that he both adored and hated in equal measure, but this light in her had vanished. In it's place was a coldness and a ruthlessness that chilled him. However Klaus thought for a moment that perhaps his present state could be making him imagine things, see visions.

"Sorry...L-love, I can't entertain today,...I am a bit under the weather," Klaus made a feeble attempt at forging some kind of normality. He was surprised at how hard it was for him to speak.

Caroline bent down to eye level and even in his state Klaus' heart started racing, as a blond curl tickled his neck. She heard this change and gave a small, cold smile and she whispered softly into his ear.

"I'm going to bring you nothing but misery,"

Klaus' head snapped around in shock and it was then that the wind was knocked out of him as Caroline's pointed, black leather boot kicked him square in his bare, muscled stomach. The force of which sent him flying across the room. It felt like every bone in his body was now not only on fire but shattering. He heard the same cold voice devoid of feeling again.

"Where is the cure Klaus,"

Then Klaus realised what was wrong. He had seen that look in vampires many times, hell he had caused that look many times. Caroline was possessed. And he knew exactly who by.

"Silas," he breathed

"Wow, good guess! I just thought this get up would be a bit more fun. So answer me this Klausy, where is the cure."

"You might...need a while to get it through...your thick scull, but I don't...bloody know." Klaus panted

"Well, you had better find out Klaus or not only will you get it but Caroline your girlfriend will get it too,"

To Klaus' horror Silas/Caroline pulled out a regular stake from behind her back and aimed it right at her own heart.

"No!" Klaus yelled attempting to get up. He cursed his weakness.

"Just find the cure," Silas/Caroline said softly

Caroline gave Klaus a cruel smile before she plunged the stake into herself and then crumpled to the ground in a heap.


	2. Chapter 2

Klaus still struggling to move made his way over to her painfully. Caroline opened her eyes and Klaus saw in an instant that Silas was done inhabiting her body. Klaus exhaled in relief and still panting brushed some strands of hair from her face as he leaned over her, stroked her cheeks and asked if she was alright. She looked down and breathed hard.

"What happened who did this?" Caroline said in a scared muddle

"Silas happened...he...he was possessing you...and he was threatening me...through you..." Klaus was still found it hard to talk whilst his body was still convulsing with pain.

Caroline took in his appearance and in a moment she realised something was wrong. Her eyes narrowed in on Klaus' shaking, sweating frame and his feverish, frenzied eyes. Concerned, she attempted to get up to see what was wrong but fell back down immediately and gasped at the wound which was centered below her ribcage. Klaus saw this and moved towards her whilst biting into his skin where the forearm meets the hand so that a trickle of scarlet oozed out of his arm.

"Caroline...my blood, it will heal...you," he rasped

Caroline was cradled in Klaus' arms whilst she took his wrist and bit down hard and sucked the blood like it was medicine. As Caroline gained more and more strength, Klaus felt himself losing the little he had left. He felt himself slowly lose focus and eventually his body which could not take anymore strain collapsed on itself. Through a sea of muddled colors and sounds Klaus could hear Caroline's panicked shouts of his name, until the raging fire in his body engulfed him and brought him under.


	3. Chapter 3

Caroline felt Klaus' usually iron grip loosening and felt his forearm tug away, when she realised that Klaus had collapsed.

"Klaus! Klaus!" She screamed his name over and over again.

She held his face in her hands and yelled his name until she realised it was no use. Then Caroline saw something that she had not yet noticed. A puddle of blood was spreading out from Klaus' back, staining the carpet scarlet. Caroline started and gently turned Klaus over so she could see the wound for herself. This gash remained resolutely red and inflamed and was not healing instantaneously like a normal vampire injury. Caroline was smart enough to guess at what had happened, there was only one weapon in the world that could leave an original vampire, the strongest being on earth so vulnerable and weak. Whilst deciding on a corse of action Caroline glanced at Klaus' face and a surge of pity and affection went out to him from the deepest and darkest parts of her heart. For even in unconsciousness she could see the torment Klaus was in. His stubbled chin which highlighted his full lips were drawn up in a pained grimace and his eyebrows were drawn together and tensed. Caroline needed to move him.

She pulled a muscly arm up over her shoulder and dragged Klaus' body up the stairs in the search for his bedroom. After checking a few rooms, she looked into one more and new it was Klaus' room immediately. The timeless wooden paneled walls were lined with famous artworks and ones which he appeared to have painted. For a brief moment Caroline stood awestruck at the beauty that surrounded her. However, the ache of her left shoulder jolted her to her senses and she gently lowered Klaus onto his large, white bed and set about blocking the blood from escaping the angry gash in his back.

Once this was done she started to wipe the sweat off Klaus' face and realised, by touching his head that he was cold, he was feverish. Caroline immediately drew the covers around him and noticed for the first time the tattoo that adorned his shoulder and ran onto the side of his chest. She looked intently at it. A large feather stretched over his shoulder and down his arm. From the feather little birds were emerging and flying to the centre of his chest. Caroline entranced by this image unconsciously reached her fingers out to gently caress the mark. The moment her fingers made contact with Klaus' chest, his' eyes flew open and he grabbed Caroline's fingers in a tight and unbreakable grip. Caroline froze in shock, but as soon as Klaus blue eyes met hers he loosened his grip on her hand, but did not let go altogether. Caroline looked into his eyes for a moment, which were as blue and unpredictable as the sea. Klaus and Caroline remained linked through there intertwined fingers. Caroline heard a single word mumbled by Klaus before his eyelids shut and he fell back into sleep.

"Thank you." He murmured softly.

His words hung sweetly in the air. Caroline drew back a curl which had come across Klaus' eye and she marveled at how this man could repulse enchant and shocked her, within the span of a day.

Klaus' eyes flew open again, this time he was really awake.

"Had it all been a dream?" He thought to himself in disbelief, "Had Caroline really tucked him into bed and held his hand while he tossed and turned


End file.
